Nate's AU Blessing
by darri2346
Summary: Ok so i know this probably wouldn't have happened but this idea kind of just struck me so please R


**Summary: "Oh! So you actually cared about her?" he asked disbelievingly**

**Ok this is my first Gossip Girl story and I'm a totally Chuck/Blair fan!**

**So constructive criticism is welcomed (:**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gossip Girl ):**

* * *

He was furious! How dare he sleep with Blair?! They were supposed to be best friends. At this moment, Nathaniel Archibald was seeing red everywhere on the school grounds. He finally spotted an infamous limo parked outside, its owner standing a few feet from it talking to some random dude. When he was close enough, he grabbed Chuck's shoulders and slammed his back onto his limo.

"Did you sleep with her huh?" he asked furiously when his only response was silence mixed with guilty and sad eyes he knew the truth, "You son of a bitch I ought to kill you!"

"Look, can we talk about this without your hands around my neck?" Chuck said almost calmly

"What'd you do? Did you give it to her like all those other girls?" (a/n I don't know if that's what he said but it kind of sounded like that to me)

"Yes Nathaniel. I took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back," his ex friend replied

"Oh! So you screwing Blair for sport is my fault?" 'How dare he turn it around on me' Nate thought

"It wasn't for sport!" Chuck said exasperated his voice cracking a little on the end, "She needed someone and I was there,"

Nate did notice this but couldn't help himself of the curiosity that was gnawing at him.

"OH, so you actually cared about her?" he asked disbelievingly

He saw his best friend's eyes soften and his best friend's voice was now lost, broken, and guilty as he said his next words.

"You guys were broken up," he said with his lost voice

Nate was about to explode again when he stopped for a moment. He _had_ noticed that Chuck and Blair spent more time together than himself and Blair. How every time Blair was involved, Chuck was there at her rescue. All of this even while Nate and Blair were going out. How recently, Blair had a glow around her and it turned brighter when she was with Chuck. How Chuck's eyes softened whenever Blair was mentioned. And it was his fault. Blair needed comfort which Chuck provided. Blair needed love. Chuck needed love. They both found love in each other. Everyone that had gathered around the fight was staring expectantly at Nate, as was Chuck.

"Nate, are you alright?" asked Chuck

"Yeah, look let's get a drink or something," said Nate He needed to know everything. From the start.

"Sure, ok," said Chuck as the crowd dispersed

"Let's walk," said Nate

* * *

"So…" Chuck began awkwardly

"How did this whole thing start?" asked Nate

Then Chuck proceeded to tell Nate about that night at Victrola, in his limo, at Blair's party, then his suite, and a lot of details that Nate didn't really need. He also told him about his butterflies and how he wasn't able to kill them, even at the debutant ball.

"Wow dude, you like love her," chuckled Nate

"Yeah, I think I do," said Chuck in realization

"So what are you going to do?" asked Nate

"Well, she's your ex so I can't do anything," said Chuck

"Dude you did stuff 20 minutes AFTER we broke up," chuckled Nate

"Yea but I don't think she wants to see me right now,"

"So? When has that stopped Chuck Bass?" Nate chuckled and then decided to do something, "I give you my blessing," he said sincerely because Nate didn't love Blair and vice versa

"Really man?" Chuck asked hopefully

"Yea! You guys love each other; don't let that stop you,"

Chuck smiled. "Ok I'm going to go to her house and apologize,"

"Hey I'll come with you,"

"Yeah I could use the company on my walk there,"

When they got to her house, it was after sunset. Nate waited outside for a few minutes and when he was about to walk away Chuck came out looking well horrible.

"What'd she say?" asked Nate

"She left to France," he said in that lost voice he used earlier as he leaned against the brick wall

"Oh," Nate said

"I'm going to get her," he said with determination as he called his limo which was only about a block away.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Nate

"Yes please,"

* * *

They pulled up at the helicopter pad where they saw a petite brunette looking at the New York skyline.

"Hey," said Chuck as Blair turned around

"What do you want?" asked Blair dejectedly, "Destroying my relationship with everyone wasn't enough?"

"I'm sorry," he said as Blair's eyes widened at the apology, "I'm sorry about the Cotillion, the blackmail, and ruining your relationship with everyone. But just don't leave please,"

"Give me a reason not to. Everyone here hates me. My ex minions, the whole school, Nate and you,"

"I don't hate you, it's far from that. And Nate and I discussed it, that's why I'm here right now. You're Blair Waldorf, you fight for what you want and you won't let anyone run you out of town. Especially people below you're royal status," said Chuck with a final tiny smirk

Blair smiled despite her tears, "So you and Nate don't hate me?"

"No, I uhm I kind of love you," he said uncertainly, "And I know you do-" he stopped as he felt lips smash onto his

"So I'm guessing you took that rather good," he chuckled

"I love you too," said Blair

"So you're going to stay and fight B?" asked a voice behind him

"Yes, I'm going to stay and fight," she told Serena and Nate

"Well then I suggest we go out for a dinner at Butter!" said Serena

"Let's go!" said Nate as they all started to pile in Chuck's limo

Blair held Chuck back a little, "So are we like an 'item' now?"

"Do you want us to be an item?" he asked nervously

"Yes,"

"Then we are an item," he said as he helped her get in the limo

* * *

"B! Hurry up! The guys are waiting for us at the school!" Serena yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming!"

* * *

"When are the girls going to get here?" asked Nate

"I don't know you know how Blair takes a longtime to get ready," said Chuck

"Of course you would know," chuckled Nate all of a sudden whispers erupted from the courtyard.

"They're here," said Nate as they stood up to meet the girl at the entrance. But the fact that Blair had arrived wasn't the buzz. It was what she had around her hair.

Everyone's phones started ringing.

**Spotted: Ex queen B arriving at school with S with a new accessory. It wasn't her usual headband, no. It was a certain devil's most prized possession. Is B seeing C? Well this picture should answer that question. **

The picture attached to the message was one that consisted of Blair and Chuck kissing each other in greeting.

"I love your new headband," said Chuck in her ear as they lagged behind of Nate and Serena

"Thank you, I happen to love the owner," she replied

"Well that's good because the owner feels the same way about the girl modeling his scarf,"

"Good," she said smiling as she leaned in to kiss him once again.

_**Looks like nothing can break our Non-Judging Breakfast Club. All seems well. Especially for our ex queen and still devil. Who knows? Maybe with the devil on her side, B might rise to the top again. Watch out little J.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Ok so what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review


End file.
